The Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Program for the Elimination of Cancer Disparities (PECaD) is a multidisciplinary community-focused program established to eliminate pervasive disparities of cancer education, prevention, and treatment. The SCC Senior Leadership made this program a top priority, and it subsequently developed a substantial infrastructure and scientific portfolio, which will be further strengthened by this proposal. Specific aims for the first year are: 1) To further develop the core organizational infrastructure within the SCC to support community-based participatory activities to reduce cancer health disparities by establishing a staff of multidisciplinary professionals critical to implementing the program; 2) To enhance existing relationships and build new partnerships with communities that suffer cancer health disparities and with other organizations with an interest in reducing cancer health disparities among members of these communities; 3) To form or further develop at least four collaborations with other NCI programs (i.e., NCI Centers/Divisions/offices other than the NCI Center to Reduce Cancer Health Disparities) for the purpose of reducing cancer health disparities; 4) To increase utilization of beneficial interventions to reduce cancer health disparities; 5) To leverage Community Networks Program (NCP) activities by maintaining and obtaining new non-CRCHD funding for community-based participatory activities directed at reducing cancer health disparities; 6) To identify specific metrics to measure effectiveness of this project; 7) To increase community participation in primary and secondary prevention activities; 8) To identify specific barriers to proportional accrual in clinical research studies;and 9) To plan training program activities for investigators, staff, and trainees with regard to overcoming disparities and disparities-focused research. Aims in years 2-5 will focus on developing, monitoring, and measuring effectiveness of these activities, and on building and leveraging funding to sustain program growth in the future